which are you?
by githa rubby
Summary: yang mana ? bingung untukku menentukan siapa diantara mereka. gadis ceroboh atau gadis anggun itu ?


**CHAPTER 1**

Hai,Readers!

Salam kenal,ini fic pertamaku lhooo di FFn :D

Ya setelah selama ini aku hanya sebagai reader tanpa review –itu karena aku gak bias ngeripiu *malu-maluin*-. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian,aku mencoba-coba membuat fic. Yahh.. walaupun gaje,ooc,gak nyambung n de el el .. Maklumilah saya reader, saya masih dalam tahap pelajar pemula.. Hohoho :D

Ok.. biar saya gak celoteh lebih banyak lagi. Ayook kita bareng-bareng baca Fic saya.^.

Selamat Membaca ! ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuHina Slight NaruSaku Slight SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Bosan…

Entah mengapa hari ini terasa kurang menarik. Walaupun setiap harinya memang selalu begitu. Namun kali ini lebih dari biasanya. Sejak pagi _mood_-ku kurang bagus. Dimulai dari persediaan tomatku di kulkas yang habis, aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan nasi goreng ekstra tomat pagi ini. Guru mesum Kakashi sensei juga terlambat hari ini. Dan lihat akibatnya, kelas tampak hancur dan ribut oleh suara-suara tak jelas. Apalagi…

"Teemeee~! Jangan melamun saja,ayo bersemangatlah sedikit!"

Ya… Apalagi teriakan bocah ramen ini yang bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku seketika.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sehari saja Dobe?"

"Ayolah Teme, kita harus memiliki semangat masa muda seperti Lee. Yeeaaaahhh!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Siapa yang ia katakana tadi? Lee? Kalau pemuda dengan gaya yang aneh sedang menari-nari di depan kelas yang ia maksud. Sungguh,aku tidak sudi mengikutinya Naruto. Menari-nari di depan kelas sambil berrteriak-teriak itu bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Sasuke,ikutlah menari denganku. Ini hal yang asyik,kau harus mencoba"

"Tidak akan!"

"Sasuke tidaak seerruuu~"

"Hn"

Seenaknya saja mengajakku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sampai mati pun, tidak akan pernah aku melakukannya Lee.

"Pagi anak-anak, maaf sensei terlambat karena tadi ada urusan yang sangat mendadak"kata Kakashi Sensei yang baru saja tiba di kelas. Selalu saja "urusan mendadak' yang selalu ia jadikan alasan.

"Tidak masalah sensei, kami sudah sangat terbiasa" sahut Kiba, laki-laki pecinta anjing yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Oh ya, kali ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Silahkan masuk, dan perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu"

Murid baru? Suna? Oh apakah itu 'dia'?

"Pe-Perkenal-kan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A-aku mu-rid baru pin-dahan dari Suna. Mohon ban-tuannya."

Anggun…

Itu kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya. Rambut indigonya yang digerai panjang, mata lavendernya yang tampak teduh, kulitnya yang putih dan cara berjalannya yang anggun,menambahkan kesan berkelas pada dirinya. Caranya memperkenalkan dirinya yang sopan dan agak malu-malu, sungguh sangat feminim sekali. Aku terpesona tadi namanya? Hinata ya,hmm… Apakah dia orangnya?

"Yang berikutnya silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Bruuk!

"AAAUUUUW!"

"HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA"

Oh,Astaga! Apa gadis itu tidak bisa berhati-hati sedikit? Baru saja ia masuk kelas, ia sudah terjatuh seperti itu.

"Diam anak-anak! Bangun lah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa sensei,aku hanya terpeleset tadi" gadis, itu bangun dan merapikan bajunya.

"Pagi, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman!"

Ceroboh…

Ya,lihat betapa cerobohnya ketika akan memperkenalkan diri? Sungguh memalukan. Dia sepertinya akan sama berisiknya dengan Naruto. Lihat saja cara ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, semangat sekali.

"Huaaa.. Kau sungguh manis Sakura-chaaann ~!"

Apa? Manis? Apa si Dobe itu tak salah lihat? Terpeleset di hari pertama sekolah dan suara yang sangat berisik bisa dikatakan manis ? Dobe,dikemanakan matamu itu. Warna rambutnya pun juga sangat ? oh,tidak, warna rambut teraneh yang pernah aku yang sama dengan gulali kesukaan Itachi-nii. Pulang sekolah aku harus benar-benar mengajakmu ke dokter mata untuk diperiksa Dobe.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu !"

"hn"

"Dan Sakura,kau duduk di depan Naruto, Naruto angkat tanganmu !"

"Ya sensei!"

Jadi posisi duduk mereka , Hinata duduk paling depan, Sasuke duduk di belakang Hinata, Sakura duduk di seberang Sasuke, dan Naruto duduk di belakang Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

Aku sungguh gugup, ini hari pertamaku sekolah sejak kepindahanku dari Suna seminggu yang lalu. Berbicara di depan kelas seperti ini dan dipandang banyak mata. Aku terlalu gugup jika harus seperti ini.

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu !"

Sa-sasuke? Yang mana orangnya?

"hn"

Ternyata lelaki yang mengangkat tangan itu. Lelaki yang duduk di barisan ke dua, memiliki kulit putih, rambut biru _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_. Tampan

Dia sungguh mempesona, jangan sampai wajahku memerah kali ini karena menatapnya. Neji-nii, sepertinya aku akan betah sekolah di sini.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima. SASORI-NII !"

"Iya kaa-san, aku akan menjaga anak perempuan kaa-san yang ceroboh itu dengan baik. …."seorang pemuda _baby-face_ berambut merah yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun,terlihat sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang.

"Sasori-nii,kau dimana?"

"…dengar itu kaa-san,dia baik-baik dulu ya kaa-san. Daaaa ." pemuda berparas imut bernama Sasori itu pun mengakhiri acara bincang-bincang bersama ibunya di telepon.

"Sasori-nii, kau dima…"

"Aku disini Sakura-chan" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh hadirnya sosok lelaki_ baby-face_ yang dinantinya sejak tadi.

"Sasori-nii,kemana saja ? "

"Kaa-san tadi menelpon,menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Huuuhh… Kaa-san masih saja menghawatirkanku seperti anak aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"keluh Sakura.

"Karena kamu memaksa ingin pindah ke Konoha. Kenapa sih kamu tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu di Suna saja?"gerutu Sasori.

" Itu karena aku…."

"Karena apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja Sasori-nii"

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, kau belum makan siang kan Sakura-chan?"

"Iya Sasori-nii,ayo! Aku sudah lapar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bermata warna lavender, dan berambut indigo panjang sedang menunggu seseorang sendiri di depan pintu sekolah. Ia menatap lurus ke bawah ke tanah lapangan yang mulai sepi dilewati siswa – siswi karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Tiiiinnnn…

Tiinnnn…

Klakson mobil yang kini berhenti di depan sekolah mengagetkannya, membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang"

"Ba- baik Neji-nii"

Pria muda yang tinngi, bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Mereka pun menuju kediaman Hyuuga .Di dalam mobil, Hinata hanya melamun, memandang lurus ke arah depan. Tidak berniat untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Neji. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan seorang pria yang sedari tadi membuat wajahnya selalu memerah.

"Hinata…" Neji memanggil Hinata namun ia tak menjawabnya.

"Hinata-chan"

"Ah.. A-ada apa Ne-neji-nii?" Hinata yang terkejut namanya dipanggil, segera menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Kenapa kau melamun Hinata ?"

"Tidak a-pa a-apa nii-chan. Ada apa? "

"Hinata, nanti sore kamu ada acara?"

"Ti-tidak nii-chan. A-da a-apa me-memang-nya?"

"Nanti sore nii-chan akan ke rumah teman nii-chan. Apa kamu bisa menemani nii-chan ke sana?"

"te-tentu sa-ja nii-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang ?" tanya seorang lelaki, memiliki paras yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ?"

"Ada gadis pindahan dari Suna tadi"

"Benarkah? Berarti itu 'dia' yang kau cari-cari"

"Murid pindahannya ada 2 Itachi-nii"

"Lalu? Kau tau yang mana dia?"

"Tidak"

Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di ruang keluarga,menuju ke sebuah kamar. Kamar bernuansa biru, kamar yang cukup menenangkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha untuk beristirahat. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos berwana biru muda dipadukan dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Cukup simple.

Sasuke menuju ranjang king sizenya, dan merebahkan badannya di sana. Ia melamun menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Ia merogoh saku kanan celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

"Aku merindukanmu… _La – chan_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huaaahh… akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai juga ya :D

Maapp kalo rada – rada aneh dan gak nyambung jadinya..

Mohon REVIEW nya yaaahh… please ! :D

Kreekk…

Korden yang menutup jendela kini sepenuhnya telah terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya sinar matahari pagi melalui celah-celah kaca jendela. Kamar bernuansa pink-hijau tertata rapi, terletak di lantai dua sebuah rumah kini menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Di dalamnya kini terdengar aktifitas pagi yang biasa dilakukan seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun.

"Aku harus segera mandi, nii-chan akan marah-marah kalau aku sampai terlambat lagi"

Seorang gadis penghuni kamar tersebut berlarian menyambar seluruh peralatan mandinya menuju ke kamar mandi,dan tentunya bergegas mandi. Ia tidak ingin menambah rekor keterlambatannya untuk hari ini.

"ahh… Segarnya!"seru gadis pemilik rambut sewarna bubble-gum dengan mata hijau emerald yang berkilau ,gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi paginya.

"Sakura-chan!Apa kau sudah bangun?"tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Tenang saja nii-chan, aku takkan terlambat seperti kemarin"seru gadis yang bernama Sakura memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna coklat tua selutut. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambutnya.

"Ok!Semuanya sudah siap!"

Sakura mengambil tas sekolahnya berwarna ungu muda yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya dan segera turun ke lantai nawah melalui tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
